PLANNING AND EVALUATION ABSTRACT The objectives of the Cancer Center Planning and Evaluation Core is to define the mission and vision of the Cancer Center, to define the strategies to accomplish this mission, to formulate plans for implementation of these strategies, and to track and evaluate the progress of the Center in achieving its mission and the objectives of the NCI and UAB. Planning and evaluation are accomplished through several well-established mechanisms using, for the most part, a Committee structure. Collectively, these mechanisms involve all senior leaders, program leaders, shared resource directors, and periodically the entire center membership, as well as external input. 1. Utilize planning and evaluation to strengthen and consolidate the existing Cancer Center; to further develop the cross-cutting themes (Translational Medicine, Energetics and Cancer, and Systems Biomedicine) and to integrate into the research programs; and to develop a Cancer Outcome and Survivorship initiative. 2. To integrate the goals and objectives of the CCC into the AMC21 Reload School of Medicine areas of research focus. a) Personalized Medicine/Genomics b) Informatics c) Outcomes/Health Disparities/Population Health d) Fundamentals of Basic Science Discovery e) Inflammation, Immunity and Infection 3. Consolidate collaborations between the CCC and the UAB/HudsonAlpha Center for Genomic Medicine and the UAB Institute for Informatics. 4. In late 2015 or early 2016, begin strategic planning for the CCC that refreshes the major CCC themes of Translational Therapeutics, Energetics and Cancer, and Systems Biology and integrate with the SOM research focus areas, all of which are highly relevant to our CCC themes, vision, and directions for the next funding cycle.